You Made Me Do IT
by Lovegirl1
Summary: The only reason The Tallest think Zim makes any progress is because of injuries he receives from Dib but when he disappears Zim is forced to cause his own. How will the The Tallest react when they catch him do it? ZaDr/RaPr/RaPaZr  3 part story
1. Chapter 1

You Made Me Do IT

Chapter 1: Captured

Running.

Zim was running for his life away for Dib who was running after him hot on his trail with a ready and charged Irken stun gun. The last time Dib had broken into Zim's house for the millionth time, he had managed to swipe the broken weapon after another bloody and fierce fight with the Irken.

Things had gotten so hard for Zim to fight Dib after the years. He had grown almost as tall as his Dad and got nicely muscular but not over done. He had probably gotten so into shape from running after Zim all day. Zim on the other hand had only grown to an average teenage girl's height which was actually a great accomplishment as an Irken but not enough to compare with the damn human's height. Zim also had a feminine and fragile like bone structure so that made things worse.

"You can't escape me this time Zim! How to does it feel to know you're going to lose and die on the planet that you were suppose to concur for your oh so precious almightily Tallest."Dib mocked, panting, just waiting for the perfect moment to shoot at Zim.

A flaw with the gun Dib had still not gotten out was that it took a few minutes to charge up. So Dib had to wait for the perfect moment to shoot at him. Irk damn that worm baby! He had no idea who he was talking about! The tallest were the leaders of the most powerful empire in the whole universe and he was acting like they were the lower life forms and not the pathetic humans. Zim's Pak was yelling at him to turn around and defend his people and Empire but the risk of getting shot at was too great so he continued to run.

His base wasn't far from where he could see. Just a little more to go and he could escape the human. Dib who was so very close to Zim was losing his opportunity to get the alien and expose his for what he was. If he wanted to take him down it would have to be now. He raised the gun and took carefully aim. Just as they had turned around the corner and Zim had almost reached his door with the men's bathroom sign on it, Dib shot at him.

Zim yelped and collapsed centimeters in front of the door paralyzed. He had been hit right in the middle of his back. A perfect shot. And just like you would expect, Dib grinned insanely and pumped his fist in the air yelling

"VICTORY FOR EARTH!"

Dib smirked and brought his head back down to look at the helpless Irken before him.

"So, the almighty Zim was taken down by his own weapon, huh? How pathetic Zim." Dib said evilly. Zim simply lay motionless, unable to do anything else. He wound be paralyzed for the next half an hour to an hour or so. Dib bended or and picked him up surprisingly gentle, jostling him in the center of his arms so he was balanced.

"Wow Zim! You know, for a person who only eats junks food, you're surprisingly light." Dib observed, talking to him as if he could answer him back. He turned around and started towards his house. By the time he had gotten Zim home and dropped him roughly on the bed, Zim was already halfway awake.

"Heh. Don't get to comfortable Zim. As soon as I contact the Swollen Eyeballs, you'll be right on your way towards dissection with your guts spilling out." Dib said cruelly with a smirk and began took Zim's disguise off starting with his wig. Then he pried Zim's eyes open and took the contacts out. He watched Zim carefully for a moment once everything off and then went over to his laptop and started up a connection with the Swollen Eyeballs. Agent Dark booty popped up on the screen looking calm and serious but when he saw it was Dib, his expression filled with annoyance and dread.

"Hello Agent Mothman. What are you calling about this time? It better be important. I'm on the line with somebody who might have found extremely important information on the Vampire's that hide in the sewers." He said not even making an effort to hide his irritation. Dib looked curiously at him on the information on the vampires but shook it off when he heard Zim faintly groan and remembered to stay on topic.

"Agent Dark booty! I have great news! I have finally-

"DIB"

The door swung open to reveal as always grouchy Gaz.

"There you are. Where have you been" she asked curtly not at all noticing Zim on the bed who was tossing and turning, trying to get up.

"Gaz! Can't you see I'm busy? Ugh! Never mind. Just- What do you want?" Dib snapped in a hurry. Gaz eyes narrowed considering on destroying him for talking to her like that but had more important things to tend to.

"It's family night and it's my turn to decide where we go, so I chose Bloaties." Gaz stated bitterly and Dib groaned. Why was the universe so against him winning against Zim?

"Can't you wait like 5 more minutes, please" Dib pleaded but knew deep in his gut the conversation was already over and apparently so did the impatient agent on the screen too.

"Agent MothMan, I can see you're very busy so call back later and maybe we'll get back to you" he said and cut the connection before Dib had a chance to argue. Dib spun around in his chair frantic, grabbing the screen shaking a little as if it would help.

"Wait! No!" he cried but it was already too late.

"Are you coming or do I have to drag you by you gigantic head?" Gaz asked, prepared to do that.

"My head's not big!" he yelled on reflex but gave a frustrated and angry huff after. "Fine. Just let me grab my coat and I'll be right down, okay?" he said.

"Whatever. Just don't take too long" Gaz snapped and slammed the door shut causing the walls around it to vibrate. Dib's eye's flickered back to Zim.

"I'm not letting you go Zim" he said darkly. He pulled on one of the desk drawers open and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. They were the same one's he had used in the beginning but found out later online that they wouldn't work. He kept them anyway though. Dib just figured they would somehow be useful still besides, he had already purchased them.

"I need you around Zim. You're the thing that I can use to prove to people I'm not crazy and I can't wait to return from family night." Dib said as his lips turned upwards into a cruel smirk, as he hand cuffed both of Zim's wrists to the wooden bars above him. He looked at him one last time and finally got up to leave, the door closing with a gentle click.

Author's Words: Wow. I can't believe it's so late over here. I'm not even tired. I'm excited to write this story. I'm in a mood to write now but it's late and I have places to be tomorrow. Anyway, I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas or a Happy Holidays. Reviews please. Criticism please! LoveGirl1 out. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

You Made Me Do IT

Chapter 2- Gir's Special Soup O-O

A weak gurgling noise bubbled up in Zim's throat. His head was aching and antennas painfully pulsing; it was all common side effects from the painful blast of the Irken stun gun. The poor Irken strained his antennas to hear what the Dib-Stink had said but they were too weak to even stand straight. So they fell limp against the pillow.

"W...Wait..." said weakly but Dib was already long gone.

Zim's eyelids fluttered open so he could gain some of his wits back and familiar with his current surroundings. When he felt strong enough to start moving, he started squirming around to see how tightly he was restrained, to his surprise only his hands were chained and nothing else. Zim craned his neck as much as he could so he could see his hands.

Wood?

He was simply trapped to a wooden head board? Zim almost burst into laughter. Was the Dib really stupid enough to think that the almighty Zim couldn't escape something as simple as a bed? It made a smug look come onto the Irkens face despite his situation. Zim twisted his wrist so he got a firm hold on the chain that trapped him there. He counted to three in his head silently.

One...

Two...

THREE!

As he said the final number, he yanked on the cuffs as hard as he could and the wooden bars snapped in half, freeing him but the cuffs were still on his hands.

"VICTORY FOR ZIM!" Zim yelled in his head fearing Dib was still in the house and could hear him.

He sat up with difficulty because his wrists were still together. He extended a PAK leg and cut the cuffs off. Zim rubbed his wrist painfully. There would defiantly be marks were the cuffs dug in. He walked over to the door and rested an antenna on it, trying to catch any faint vibrations. When he decided it was safe, he opened the door quietly peaking his head to see the whole house was pitch black. Zim scanned the area almost expecting something to jump out at him.

The house was completely empty? Dib seriously left him alone in his own house with no way of stopping him if he escaped? Zim really burst into laughter this time.

"Really Dib? This is sad. Zim honestly expected more for you. I think you would know better than to under estimate with the almighty that is ZIM!"

With a boost of confidence in his chest he regularly marched down the steps and put the front door. He sighed and took a huge breath of somewhat fresh air once he was out of the Dib-Human's house. Zim brought his wrist intercom to his face and contacted Gir.

"Gir! Can you hear me Gir?"

"HI Mahster! Were yous been?" Gir asked his robotic face appearing on the small screen.

"Gir! I need you to pick me up and where were you before? You know that if I don't return home that I'm mostly been captured by the Dib!"

"Ohhhh. That's right. You were playing at Mary's house? I thought you were picking up the tuna fish and tofu for my special soup!"

"I don't play with Di-... Wait did you uh- say special soup?"

" Yeah! I know it's your favorites."

Zim paled slightly at the thought of Gir's special soup.

"Gir, I actually have to go pick something up and so you can eat with the pig tonight"

Zim cut the connection with that so Gir couldn't protest. He sighed almost painfully. He hated having to hide from Gir but he feared that he would not survive another soup night with Gir. Now where we he go? Zim looked around unsurely and finally decided he might as well go rest and wait in the park.

The nice thing about talking a walk at night was that it helped the Irken cool off or think but it also could depress him sometimes. When he finally got there he plopped himself down on a bench.

He comfortably stretched himself out and tilted his head back to look at the stars. The view of the sky was nothing compared to Irk's. Earth's air was so polluted that you could barely see the stars. Thinking about Irk darkened Zim's mood incredibly. He missed his own planet. He couldn't wait to concur this planet and be welcomed home with wide and forgiving ar-No.

He wouldn't go there. The Irken forced himself to think of something else. He thought about Dib-Stink instead. Not much better of a topic nut it was better. Zim's began to think how much had changed between the two over the years. Of course they were still enemies and nothing more but things had gotten so much harder. Dib was so much stronger, smarter...more popular.

Yes, that's right. Dib the paranormal geek of the school was now the most popular kid in school. He had all the rotten females wanting to do this called dating with him. The thought of Dib-Human with another human actually brought a shudder up his spine. It also brought a hint of anger. Dib had gotten popular when he had stopped talking about his weird para-chuting nonsense in class and went back to work for his male parental unit.

Zim had panicked slightly thinking Dib was going back into science but was honestly relieved when he found out it was all an act to fit in with the other worm babies. Zim honestly didn't understand what the big deal was about him always trying to fit in with the other humans but then he did get it. It was a sense of belonging. It was to feel wanted and needed. Something Zim craved from his Tallest.

That's what he wanted. In fact it was all he ever wanted. This was also one of the reason's he let Dib live or that's what he told himself. Dib gave him that attention he craved. Though once he concurred this planet he would be able to get this from he own people and not a human. The Tallest would finally forgi-

Zim growled angrily as he was brought to the same subject he was trying to avoid. He hated thinking about it. He hated to think about how low and pathetic it seemed but it was something that just couldn't seem to be avoided. He most of all HATED that he actually brought himself to-

Zim's eyelids snapped open when he heard a faint beeping. The Tallest! They were calling him! He shot up and dashed off to his base and brushed his thoughts aside.

Author's Words: Ugh. My arms hurt. I wrote this on my I pad with one finger. Anyway would anyone like to beta the rest of this story for me? My grammar and other stuff sucks. Also, how many of YOU would be brave enough to try Gir's special soup? Not Me. I would be too afraid of dying if I tried it.

Reviews please. Criticism accepted. LoveGirl1 out. Peace!

Robin- Thank you:D I know. I'm trying to clean up my errors. I hope you continue to like it.

Wacky Kid- Thank you! And cool square!

Zimmeh's girl- Thank you! I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

You Made Me Do IT

Chapter 3- A Not So Awesome Call

Zim ran as fast as he could down the street. He was almost tempted to go faster by bringing out his PAK legs and climbing up the walls to get to his base but he knew it was too risky and stupid to do. So he ran even faster and ignored the angry yells of the unfortunate elderly people that happened to get in the Irkens way.

He was bursting with excitement. The Tallest had called him. Never once in all the years he had been trapped on the stupid mud ball of a planet had they tried to contact him. Zim would mostly call them but most of the time was sent straight to voice mail. If The Tallest were calling him, then that must of meant some kind of emergency or maybe they might even be giving him an exciting new secret mission! Zim finally saw his base ahead and ran past the gnomes that turned towards them with their creepy black eyes. He yanked the door open and slammed it shut.

"Computer! Accept the communication line with The Tallest!" he yelled, tearing his disguise off with a flick of his wrists.

In one second flat both of The Tallest appeared on the screen looking irritated and impatient.

"Well it's about time Zim." Purple said, not liking the fact that someone as short as Zim kept them waiting.

"Tell me about it." Red said with a roll of his eyes and then looked back down at Zim. "Where on Irk have you been?"

"Many apologies My Tallest. Zim would of been here earlier to gladly accept your call if I hadn't been being chased by the stupid human worm baby." Zim said, giving a respectful bow.

He looked back up and saw his Tallest looking seeing his leaders looking more upset and grouchy than usual. Had he done something to upset them again?

"Uh... My Tallest? Are you alright?" Zim asked. Red rubbed his temples and Purple sighed in response to his question.

"Yeah Zim. The Control Brains are making us check up with every higher working Irken...Even you." Red said but the last part was mumbled so he couldn't hear it. Zim nodded in understanding.

"Now. Who was that human you were talking about? Was it the one with the massive sized head?" asked Purple.

"Yes, My Tallest. The pathetic worm baby's name is Dib. He had captured Zim but I had escaped. Nobody can capture the ALMIGHTY ZIM!" Zim gloated, rubbing his wrists that were stinging from when he had yanked himself free.

"Yeah, we know Zim." Purple sighed but narrowed his eyes when something caught his eye.

Zim was rubbing his arms tenderly and hadn't pumped them in the air like he usually did when he gloated about himself. Red seemed to of noticed too because he answered Zim before Purple could.

"Zim. What's wrong with your arms?" Red asked suspiciously.

"Eh?" Zim said, tilting his head, narrowing one eye and the other one wide open.

"Your wrist, Zim." Purple said sternly. Zim still looked confused but then realization came to his face.

"Oh yes! Of course! Well like Zim said before, I had been captured and chained up. I managed to break free of course but I got a few minor cuts in the process. Do not worry My Tallest. They are simply just victory marks! A sign that Zim will always defeat Dib-Filth!" Zim cheered, showing his wrist off as if they were prizes. Both Tallest nodded and made slightly grossed out faces.

"Well at least we know you are still trying to make some progress. This...DIB! Must be a worthy opponent. Every time you call us, you have some new horrible wound." Red sighed.

"Well I guess were done here than." Purple said, ready to go on and finish the rest of the checkups they had to do.

"Wait! That's it? You are in no need of Zim's assistance?" Zim said looking disappointed.

"Uh...No?" Red said.

"Oh..." Both Tallest looked at each other feeling something inside them tighten uncomfortable inside them at Zim's saddened face.

"Erm...Keep up the good work solder and the planet will be conquered in no time." Red said quickly. Zim cracked a smile at this.

"Of course My Tallest. Invader Zim signing off." he said with a final salute and the transmission was cut off.

He lowered his hand and sighed sadly. He was seriously hoping that it would be more than a checkup that was forced by the Control Brains to do. He turned his head and looked at the time.

11:53 PM

Zim groaned and realized that that was time for him to go into sleep mode again. If he didn't soon, than he would probably be a zombie in the morning.

"Gir! Come to Zim." he yelled and the little robot flew in front of him.

"Yeeessssssss" he drew out long enough to annoy Zim.

"It's time for us to recharge again Gir. Go upstairs and plug yourself in." Zim commanded and began to march up the steps.

"D'awww...I DON'T WANNA!... Okay!" Gir yelled and zoomed up to his own room.

Zim didn't even have time to turn around and yell at Gir before he nearly knocked him over. He stumbled but caught himself on the railing. Zim cursed in Irken under his breath and stormed the rest of the way up the stairs.

Authors Words: I KNOW I suck for making you guys wait for eternity for this. I WILL update tomorrow though. I FINALLY got time on the computer to type. If you see some spelling mistakes that are seriously bugging you then please point them out. Reviews please. Criticism accepted. LoveGirl1 out. Peace.

IZ Fangirl of DOOM- Lol! Don't worry. I will defiantly get more up. XD

X Lil' Sugar Babyx- Haha. Yeah, I really see Zim as an attention hog :-)

Robin- Thanks for the advice: D I tried my best to fix that up in here. Hope you and everyone else continue to like this

: 3

Zimmeh Fate- Lol. Of course: D

Emoluv- Thank you: 3 Thank means so much!

Lolibeagle- No I didn't have an accident XD I was trying to type but my little sister wanted me to hold her while watching SpongeBob. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Current Reader,

Don't worry I'm not discontinuing this or putting this story on pause but I'm changing my account over to MatchMakerGirl. I'm going to delete this account and move my stories over there little by little. I'll also probably be updating NEW chapters every Saturday. My family broke the last computer we had so I to wait forever to get a new on. Saturday is the only day there not on it so I'll post then. Well, till next time fellow readers.


End file.
